


Eyes, Nose, Lips

by yeolsladyluck



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Famous Chanyeol, M/M, broken relationships, i hate happy endings lol, not getting back together, wedding planner baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolsladyluck/pseuds/yeolsladyluck
Summary: “Look at me one last time, smile like nothing’s wrong, so when I draw your face I can remember.”





	Eyes, Nose, Lips

“Yeol, please. Don’t leave me. I’ll promise I’ll be better. Please, don’t. Chanyeol, please.”  
“Baekhyun, let me go.”  
“Yeol…”  
“Good bye, Baekhyun.”  
\--  
“Byun Baekhyun! Bitch where are you?! An important VIP just called!” Baekhyun put down his planner to look at his noisy friend.   
“God, Minseok. The redundancy!”  
“Hear me out, bitch.” Minseok said, annoyed.   
“What is it? Who is it?”   
“A famous Japanese actor just called. He wants Baekmagic to organize his wedding!”   
“Who?”  
“Mackenyu and his wedding with top music producer, Park Chanyeol!”  
\--  
It’s all over the news, Chanyeol and Mackenyu’s upcoming wedding. Both local and international.   
Chanyeol proposed to him in the middle of his movie conference in Japan, 3 days ago.   
Baekhyun watched the video. It was heartbreaking. He cannot stop himself from envying Mackenyu. It should be him.   
It should be him.  
“What a twat you are, Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun cursed as he chugs down a bottle of soju.  
\--  
“What do you freaking mean that you will leave the preparation to us?! Are you insane?! Baekhyun?!” Jongdae yelled as soon as Baekhyun gets inside of their shop.   
“Jongdae lower your voice, please. Did Sehun did not make you shout last night?” he joked.   
“Baekhyun this is a big event. You can’t.” Minseok said.   
“I know. That’s why I want the both of you to shine. And besides, I know the two of you can do it. I trust you and your abilities.” Baekhyun said, trying to hide sadness and despair in his voice.   
“Stop this will you? You’re the one who had magic in your hands. And besides, this shop is yours.” Jongdae reasoned.  
“And yours too. This is a partnership after all.”  
\--  
In the end, Minseok and Jongdae did the event planning, starting from the perfect date, location [well the couple wants to get married in Paris], menu and even suits.   
It was too painful for Baekhyun. Too painful. That’s why he doesn’t visit the shop often, especially if the couple is there.  
He still loves Chanyeol. He still loves him more than himself, even after all those long years.   
\--  
Baekhyun felt every piece of his heart shattering as the days passed by. This just means that his ex’s wedding is coming nearer.   
2 months to go to be precise.   
“What? The? Hell?” Jongdae literally dropped the scissors he was holding after what Baekhyun said.   
“Baekhyun why didn’t you tell us? We could’ve rejected it.” Minseok said after he told him and Jongdae about his past with Park Chanyeol. It’s just he cannot keep it anymore. He wants someone to listen to him. Someone who will know his story.  
“I thought I moved on. But I didn’t. I still love him, the way I loved him 5 years ago.”   
“So what are you going to do?”   
\--  
“Chanyeol, can we talk?”   
“Baekhyun?”  
“Yes, it’s me. Can we talk?”   
“S-sure.”  
\--  
“What are we going to talk about?” Chanyeol asked as soon as Baekhyun settled in the stool just beside him. The shorter’s choice of meeting is a rundown pub in Hongdae.   
“Chanyeol, do you love your fiancé?”  
“Of course, I do.”  
“Do you love me?”  
“Baekhyun, I loved you. We’re done.”  
“Love me again, please.”  
\--  
Baekhyun smiled as he left Chanyeol’s apartment at 3am. He kissed him and looked at him and caressed his face before he left, memorizing his face, his features, everything about him.   
What the both of them did last night was wrong. It was infidelity. Cheating.   
But Baekhyun felt so right. The moment was perfect.   
Everything seemed so right and normal.  
He’s catching his breath as he held for a cab as he clutches his chest.   
“To Seoul University Hospital please.”   
\--  
“Baekhyun what did you do these past days? I advised you to take a leave and not stress yourself too much, right?” Doctor Junmyeon said as he checks on Baekhyun’s breathing and heartbeat.  
“I’m sorry. We had an important client, Doctor. Is it that bad?”  
“It is, stupid! Do you still want to live or not?!”  
“I don’t know.”   
\--  
It’s the day that everyone’s been waiting for.   
It’s the day that Chanyeol’s been waiting for.   
He’s getting married.   
Finally.   
He saw his groom, walking slowly in the aisle showered by white flowers, he was so beautiful, and breathtaking.   
He smiled at him and muttered ‘I love you’.  
\--  
The night before Chanyeol’s wedding, Baekhyun went to bed with a heavy heart. He’s not feeling well these past days because he stopped drinking his meds, visiting his doctor and eating properly.   
He’s practically killing himself.  
He looked at the photo of Chanyeol he took that night and smiled. He’s so peaceful and beautiful and breathtaking.  
“I hope you’ll be happy.” He said, tears falling down from his face.   
“Please be happy.”   
“I love you.”  
“I will look for you in every lifetime until we finally stayed.” He kissed Chanyeol’s photo and smiled.  
He put his phone in his chest, just above his heart and closed his eyes.   
\--

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! So yeah i'm sorry for killing baek :( Anyway his sickness was Coronary Artery Disease.  
> Talk to me on twitter @winarakniyeol


End file.
